Any Given Sundae
Any Given Sundae Status: Closed Owner: The Snow Queen First Appearance: A Tale of Two Sisters Latest Appearance: Murder Most Foul Any Given Sundae is a Storybrooke location featured on ABC's Once Upon a Time. It first appears in the first episode of Season 4. Plot 'During First Curse' Years after losing Emma, Ingrid arrives in Storybrooke hoping to reunite with her. Under the name Sarah Fisher, she takes over Any Given Sundae. One fateful day, Emma walks into the shop to buy two pints of Cherry Vanilla ice cream for Henry and immediately recognizes Ingrid, who seemingly hasn't aged, as her prior foster mother. Emma believes Ingrid is as crazy as when they last spoke years ago, especially when the older blonde insists the latter possesses magic. From outside, Sidney, who is spying on Emma for Regina, secretly snaps a photo of the two without their knowledge. Emma prepares to call Sheriff Graham for backup, but Ingrid quickly absorbs the blonde's past and present memories of her. Ingrid then lightly pushes a dazed Emma, pretending as if she were on the verge of fainting, and then helps to steady her. She offers Emma a spoonful of Rocky Road, and gives her a free pint of the ice cream along with the two pints of Cherry Vanilla. Ingrid remains cheerful throughout their chat, but as Emma departs, she watches her with a saddened expression. 'After Second Curse' Although not known what happened to Ingrid after Regina reversed the first curse, she presumably returned to Storybrooke and resumed working at Any Given Sundae sometime after the broken second curse. Elsa, in search of her missing sister, creates an ice wall to prevent the townspeople from leaving until her goal is accomplished. The wall damages some power lines, causing a electrical outage, but Ingrid keeps the store's frozen goods in perfect condition with her ice magic. Hoping to take advantage of the circumstances, Will pickpockets his way into the ice cream shop. Strangely, at the store backroom, he finds everything in it completely iced over. With a back-up power generator, electricity soon returns to Storybrooke. Once Elsa begins to trust Emma as an ally, she attempts to remove the wall. Unknowingly, the barrier persists because of Ingrid's magic. That night, Leroy buys some ice cream from the shop. He inquiries if the power outage was bad for her business, and Ingrid states it wasn't. When he leaves, she uses magic to refreeze a melted ice cream carton. As she leans against the freezer, it becomes frozen as well. Maid Marian, not accustomed to Storybrooke, is given a tour by her husband, Robin Hood and her son, Roland. After her son begs for ice cream, Marian agrees and they head to Any Given Sundae. There, Ingrid serves Rocky Road ice cream to the father and son duo. Meeting Marian for the first time, she offers a free cone to the woman as a town welcome. While preparing the frozen treat, Ingrid casts a freezing spell on it and then hands it to an unsuspecting Marian. Soon after, Marian falls unconscious because of the freezing spell, which the townspeople suspect is Elsa's doing. While fixing a menu chalkboard outside of the ice cream shop, Ingrid overhears Archie state they cannot blame Elsa without proof, but Leroy loudly proclaims that Elsa, being the only one with ice powers, is enough evidence. Satisfied with the way things are going, she secretly smiles. Later, Will leads David and Emma to the ice cream shop's backroom to prove something is wrong. However, while they are distracted by the sight of the frozen room, he steals all the money from the cash register and flees. Emma wants to go after him, but David stops her. In turn, Emma becomes frustrated over her inability to help anyone lately while he advises her not to give up. While Ingrid's curse befalls the town residents, she goes back to Any Given Sundae. Hidden in the Carrot Sherbet carton, she magically takes out two stones; each containing Elsa and Emma's erased happy memories with her. Elsa and Emma, immune to the curse, confront Ingrid outside. Since the only way to end the curse is to kill the caster, the pair attempt to use magic on Ingrid, which doesn't work because of their ribbons. As Ingrid explains, the ribbons secure each of their lives and prevent them from harming each other. Eventually, Any Given Sundae is shut down for good, and its premises are converted into a new business called The Three Bears Day Spa. Employees *Ingrid Visitors *David Nolan *Emma Swan *Leroy *Maid Marian *Regina Mills *Robin Hood *Roland *Will Scarlet Trivia On Screen Notes= *The shop is featured in the title card of "Rocky Road". The Any Given Sundae ice cream truck is featured in the title card of "Family Business". *The ice cream shop is located next to Granny's Diner in the former premises of the Storybrooke Pet Shelter. *The address number is 3651. *From "Street Rats" onward, Any Given Sundae has been replaced by The Three Bears Day Spa. However, stock footage seems to have been used for the episode "Murder Most Foul", where Any Given Sundae can be seen in an establishing shot of Storybrooke Main Street. |-|Production Notes= *For exterior scenes, the former site of Artisans Galleria on Moncton Street in Steveston Village, where Once Upon a Time films, doubles as Any Given Sundae. In Season 1, the storefront next to the diner starts out as a business called Worthington's Haberdashery. By the time of "Red-Handed", this storefront has become the Storybrooke Pet Shelter. The Storybrooke Pet Shelter is replaced on the set by Any Given Sundae from the fourth season. *Ingrid's ice cream truck has also been used as an equipment truck for the production of the show. *A deleted scene from "Shattered Sight" shows that Dopey was supposed to be the original shop owner.